<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strength In One by Caitlyn03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736045">The Strength In One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03'>Caitlyn03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Haxorus, Protective Ninetails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has been abused for most of her childhood and was unable to tell her friends and was then forced to move to Kanto with her abuse parents leaving her friends. A couple of years later she returns to the Galar region and meets her old friends, What happens when they all start fighting for her attention and love? What happens when her friends begin to find out what was happening to her when she moved away? Find Out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Makuwa | Gordie/Original Female Character(s), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Rurina | Nessa &amp; Sonia, Yarrow | Milo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah laid on the floor blood dripping from her head "Get up you little shit!" Her mother said in which Sarah obeyed not wanting to get her mother angrier "You were a mistake you little shit!" Her mother said then punched Sarah in the face busting her lips. Sarah fell back on the floor and began sobbing "Stop crying and go get cleaned up" Her mother seethed grabbing Sarah's hair and yanking her up causing more pain. </p><p>Sarah ran to her room and went to her bathroom and took out the first aid kit she had in her bathroom and began tending to her wounds, once her wounds were all bandaged and cleaned she put on makeup to hide her bruised face along with all her other bruises and left to meet her friends and get away from her drinking mother.  </p><p>Sarah walked through the meadow towards their meet up spot as she put her jacket on to hide her bandaged wounds," Sarah" Sonia called waving to her as the others sat by a tree waiting for her "Hey Sonia" Sarah said once she walked up to her "Why are you wearing a jacket it's hot out" Sonia said walking up the others. "I'm a little cold," Sarah said as she sat down under the tree "Your strange but ok," Nessa said as the boys laughed. </p><p>Sarah stayed with her friends for a couple of hours until they had to go home "Bye Sarah see you tomorrow" Sonia said as they all waved at Sarah "Bye see you tomorrow" Sarah said waving to her friends. Sarah walked back to her house while silently praying to Arceus that she could get to her room without having to deal with any more beatings for the day but as luck would have it her father was home and he was the worst when it came to beatings. </p><p>Sarah walked into the house quietly closing the door "Where have you been you fucking bitch" Her father said making Sarah freeze in her tracks "Answer me you, fucking bitch" Her father said then punched Sarah sending her flying to the nearest wall "I-I was with my F-friends" Sarah said stuttering slightly. "Did you hide your bruises and wounds?" her father said as her mother walked into the room and watched. </p><p>"Y-yes S-sir," Sarah said "Good now get out of my face and go pack your things you piece of shit were leaving tomorrow morning," Her father said in which Sarah got up and went to her room to finish packing. The next morning Sarah was already up and had covered all her bruises and wounds as usual while waiting for her parents to wake up. Sarah was now in the plane looking out the window as her parents spoke to some elderly couple while Sarah sat their quietly as she was told do to when around a crowd of people. </p><p>Once they arrived in Kanto Sarah got off the plane with her parents and grabbed her luggage then walked with them to the taxi, Sarah was now in her room at their new house and was in the process of unpacking when her father walked into the room "I and your mother are going out you bitch" her father said "Yes Sir" Sarah said not looking towards him which was a big mistake once she felt a sudden pain on her rib as she fell to the floor while her father stood above her "Look at me when I talk to you" her father said "Y-yes S-sir" Sarah said holding her rib where her father kicked her with his foot. </p><p>Sarah was now finished packing and laid down slowly falling asleep hoping that tomorrow was a little better than today, as the day passed Sarah's abuse got worse and worse "Please stop" Sarah said to her father as blood dripped out the side of her mouth. "Get out of my house you little bitch you don't deserve to live here," her father said and that's when Sarah snapped "And you two shouldn't be parents or even be in this world right now," Sarah said which only added fuel to the fire. </p><p>Her father then began beating Sarah until she was unconscious while her mother watched with a smile then her father grabbed Sarah by her hair and dragged her out the door to the woods and left her there to die. Little did they know that there was a Pokemon watching the whole thing and grew angry then flew to the house and waited for the father to return. Once the father got out of the woods he walked up to the house and felt a presence behind him so he turned around and saw the Pokemon that had been watching the whole thing.</p><p>Her father stared at the Pokemon and tried shooing it away "Your mindless acts to the girl shall be your downfall" the Pokemon said then began attacking the parents until they were both unconscious.  "Enough," someone said gaining the Pokemon's attention "They shall be brought to justice," the new Pokemon said then attacked the house causing it to go up in flames while the other Pokemon went to find Sarah. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>A couple of months later </strong> </em>
</p><p>Sarah walked along the dirt path as she looked around scared while the moonlight helped her for a little while until Sarah got lost in the woods and decided to lay against a tree to get some rest for the night while remembering the events that happened a couple of months ago with Mewtwo and Arceus. Sarah ended up falling asleep for a couple of hours until she was awakened by hissing and growling noises only to see a bunch of bug type Pokemon in front of her. </p><p>Sarah curled up into a ball scared of the Pokemon as they stood in front of her angrily while Sarah closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the Pokemon's moves but instead she felt heat instead. Sarah opened her eyes to see a Vulpix standing protectively in front of her while using Flamethrower scaring the Pokemon away. Vulpix then turned to look at Sarah and that's when she realized that this Vulpix in front of her was a different color. </p><p>"Thank you," Sarah said in which Vulpix yipped happily then crawled into Sarah's lap and curled up in a ball then fell asleep while Sarah smiled down at the Pokemon and slowly fell asleep. The next morning Sarah and Vulpix walked through the dirt path until they reached a Pokemon research lab in which Sarah and Vulpix ran up the door and knocked. A couple of minutes later a man opened the door and looked at the two standing at his front door "Why hello there I'm Professor Oak what's your name" Professor Oak said as he bent down to Sarah's level. </p><p>"Sarah" Sarah replied looking at Professor Oak "Well Sarah where are your parents?" Professor Oak asked "I don't have any" Sarah replied making Professor Oak frown "Well if you'd like you can stay with me," Professor Oak said "Will you be mean to me like my parents," Sarah asked looking at Professor Oak "What do you mean?" Professor Oak said, "Will you hit me and called me names and say I was a mistake?" Sarah said making Professor Oak's eyes go wide "You mean abuse you," Professor Oak said in which Sarah nodded. </p><p>"No, I would never do that dear" Professor Oak said as he held his hand out in which Sarah hesitated but took it and walked inside with Vulpix at her side. "This can be your new home dear there's no need to worry here I won't hurt you," Professor Oak said in which Sarah nodded. Professor Oak helped Sarah get acquainted with her new place and even gave her a luxury ball to catch her Vulpix in while she stayed with Professor Oak. Sarah began to warm up to the Professor while Arceus and Mewtwo watched from afar as Sarah began to open up to the Professor not realizing that this was just the beginning of her new life and a new adventure. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah sat on the roof of the research lab watching the sunrise while Charizard laid behind her watching the sunrise with her then brought her down once the sun was done rising. Sarah walked into the lab and looked at the time then went to wake up Professor Oak "Good morning" Sarah said looking at Professor Oak "Good morning" Professor Oak said as Sarah poured a coffee into his mug then gave it to him "Thank you" Professor Oak said as Ninetails and Haxorus walked into the room "Your welcome" Sarah said as she made breakfast. </p>
<p>"So what time do you leave for Galar," Professor Oak asked "Twelve" Sarah replied making Professor Oak nod his head as he ate his breakfast along with Sarah who then cleaned the dishes and went to get dressed while checking her phone to see a couple of messages from Sonia and Nessa. Sarah opened the messages and read through them. </p>
<p>
  <em>Sonia 8:30 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey can't wait to see you again it's been so long </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sonia 8:32 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boys are so excited to see you as well</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nessa 8:40 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Sonia and I can't wait to see you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nessa 8:43</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you have a good flight </em>
</p>
<p>Sarah smiled at the messages and replied to them then got dressed into a tank top and shorts then put her hair up into a ponytail and put a snapback hat on and finished getting everything ready. Sarah packed up everything in the car and returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and said goodbye to Charizard who roared as they drove off to the airport. </p>
<p>Sarah grabbed her carry on bag while her other bags were taken somewhere "Well I guess this is goodbye" Sarah said looking at Professor Oak "I guess It is" Professor Oak said in which Sarah brought him in for a hug "Thank you for everything Professor Oak" Sarah said "No need to thank me Sarah I should be thanking you for helping me" Professor Oak said making Sarah chuckle.</p>
<p>Sarah waved goodbye to the Professor then went to get on her flight and texted Sonia that she was already boarding the airplane to which she got a thumbs up emoji and a text saying '<em>have a good flight'</em> in which Sarah replied with a thumbs up and a message saying<em> 'I will before' </em>then Sarah put her phone away and looked out the plane and smiled. Sarah slept through most of the flight to Galar and once she arrived she immediately texted Sonia and Nessa that she had arrived. </p>
<p>They both replied saying they were on their way to pick her up in which she replied with a thumbs-up emoji and went to get her luggage at the pickup aisle then walked outside and looked around "Wow" Sarah said as she saw all the architecture of Hammerlocke. "Sarah," a voice said gaining Sarah's attention as she turned to face the voice and saw both Nessa and Sonia running up to her "Hey you two," Sarah said as Nessa and Sonia brought Sarah in for a hug. </p>
<p>"It's been a long time since we last saw you," Sonia said pulling away and taking a good look at Sarah along with Nessa "You look good," Sonia said "Good she looks hot," Nessa said earning a nudge from Sonia along with a glare "Calm down babe," Nessa said "Besides I'm sure she'll gain the boy's attention for sure," Nessa said making Sarah nod her head. </p>
<p>Sonia and Nessa both led Sarah to the flying taxi while helping her with her bags then they got on and left towards Nessa and Sonia's apartment in Wedgehurst while they all talked catching up with stuff. "Wow I can't believe you did all of that," Nessa said "Raihan might start asking questions about all those dragon types you've met," Sonia said in which Nessa agreed. </p>
<p>Once they got to Nessa and Sonia's apartment they brought down all of Sarah's luggage and put them in the living room "Unfourtanlety we don't have a second bedroom but Leon does though I'm not sure if you want to go all the way to Wyndon" Sonia said "I don't mind going to Wyndon" Sarah said in which Nessa and Sonia nodded. Sonia texted Leon while Nessa talked with Sarah until they heard a knock at the door "Nes can you open that" Sonia said in which Nessa got up to open the door. </p>
<p>Leon stood at the other side of the door with a big smile "Sonia Leon's here" Nessa said letting him in as Sarah looked towards the door "Leon?" Sarah asked "That's me," Leon said making Nessa roll her eyes while Sonia walked towards Leon. "So you've got company now," Sonia said smiling at Sarah who returned the smile.</p>
<p>"Great cause it gets lonely," Leon said as he flashed a smile towards Sarah who smiled back and grabbed her water bottle "Maybe you could even get a girlfriend already," Sonia said making Sarah choke on her water while Nessa rolled her eyes "Please if he can't find his way around his region that he's champion of, do you think he'll be able to find his way into Sarah's pants," Nessa said making Sarah spit out her water and put her palm over her mouth as she swallowed the last bit of water. </p>
<p>"NESSA" Sarah yelled staring at Nessa who shrugged her shoulders while Sonia laughed and Leon just stood there not saying a word "You're an idiot," Sonia said looking at Nessa who was smiling. Leon then helped Sarah get her stuff to the flying taxi then Sarah said goodbye to her two friends while Leon held the door open for her as she got into the taxi. Once they left Nessa spoke up "I bet Milo could get into her pants quicker than Leon" Nessa said "Deal" Sonia said then Sonia went back to the lab while Nessa took a flying taxi back to her gym in Hulbury. </p>
<p>Sarah sat in the cab of the flying taxi looking out the window in silence until Leon spoke "So where did you leave too" Leon asked gaining Sarah's attention "We moved to Kanto" Sarah said looking at Leon "How come you didn't tell us" Leon asked "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone" Sarah said in which Leon frowned. "Sonia and Nessa told us all about your parents," Leon said making Sarah frown "Let me guess they threatened you into not telling anyone," Leon said in which Sarah nodded. </p>
<p>"Hmm," Leon said as he balled his fist and looked out the window not wanting to talk about her past anymore "Well I hope you like it in Wyndon," Leon said "Thank you, Leon," Sarah said "If you need anything just let me know," Leon said in which Sarah nodded. Once they arrived at Leon's condo Leon got off and helped Sarah out then carried her luggage into her room "Well I hope you don't mind being alone for a little while I gotta help Raihan with some stuff" Leon said in which Sarah nodded.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah began unpacking her things and putting them into the dressers that were their then laid down on the bed and sighed until she heard her bag move in which she got her Pokeballs and released her Pokemon in which they looked around at their new surroundings. "It's Leon's condo" Sarah in which her Pokemon nodded and laid down on the floor while Sarah laid on the bed thinking of everything that has happened in the last couple of hours.</p><p>Sarah woke up to footsteps not remembering when she had fallen asleep as she heard a knock on her door and her Ninetails was the first to get up and stand in a defensive position in front of Sarah. Sarah got up from the bed and walked to the door opening it to see Leon who smiled at Sarah as soon as she opened the door. "I brought food," Leon said in which Sarah smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Leon," Sarah said walking out with her Ninetails and Haxorus following behind her "Wow," Leon said as he looked at Ninetails and Haxorus "I'm sorry Leon if you need me to put them in their-" "It's ok Sarah I've never seen a Haxorus and Ninetails of that color," Leon said cutting Sarah off and walking up to Ninetails and Haxorus who stood defensively in front of Sarah. </p><p>Sarah put her hands on Haxorus and Ninetails head and smiled "It's ok he's a friend of mine he won't hurt me" Sarah said in which Ninetails and Haxorus calmed down and let Leon pet them but watched him with caution. Sarah and Leon both walked to the kitchen where the table was already set with a small candle in the middle in which Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked at Leon who smiled and walked towards a chair and took it out.</p><p>Leon motioned for Sarah to sit in which she did as Leon then moved the chair forward with her sitting on it then walked to the other chair and sat down "So anything interesting happen to you while you were away from us" Leon asked as he put some food on his plate then passed the food to Sarah who took it and served herself while telling Leon of all the adventures she went on and how she met Ninetails and Haxorus.</p><p>"That's amazing I can't believe you met all those legendary Pokemon along with Arceus himself," Leon said in which Sarah nodded and got up along with Leon "I'll wash the dishes," Sarah said "It's alright Sarah I'll wash it besides your my guest," Leon said with a smile "Leon please it's the least I could do after you gave me a place to stay and bought food for us," Sarah said "How about we both pitch into the dish cleaning," Leon said in which Sarah nodded. </p><p>Sarah washed the dishes while Leon dried them then put them into the cupboard where they went "Well that's the last of the dishes" Sarah said in which Leon nodded then stretched "Guess we should head to bed" Leon said in which Sarah nodded. Sarah and Leon both walked to their rooms saying goodnight to each other as they walked into their room and Sarah walked into the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>Once Sarah finished her shower she got dressed into some comfy clothes and laid down on the bed with Ninetails at the foot of the bed and Haxorus on the other side of her as she covered herself and slowly fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and yawned then she got up and went to the bathroom to do her business then walked out of the room with her Pokemon in tow.</p><p>Leon was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and Sarah when he heard footsteps walking towards him then saw Sarah stand next to him "Good morning" Leon said "Good morning" Sarah said with a small smile as she rubbed her eyes. "Did I wake you?" Leon asked "No," Sarah said in which Leon nodded as he finished breakfast and set up the table with Sarah's help. </p><p>Once they finished breakfast they both cleaned the dishes and the table then went to get dressed, Sarah went through her closet until she decided a tank top and pants with black boots for the day. Sarah quickly got dressed and put her boots on just as she received a message, Sarah grabbed her phone and looked at her message to see it was from Sonia. </p><p>
  <em>Sonia 8:40 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, do you think you could help me out at the lab?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarah 8:41 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah sure I'll be over in a little bit </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonia 8:41 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks </em>
</p><p>Sarah then put her phone away just as a knock was heard at the door in which she opened "I gotta go do some Champion stuff while you be alright on your own?" Leon asked "Sure I was actually about to head to Sonia's lab she said she needed help," Sarah said in which Leon nodded. Sarah and Leon both left the condo and walked outside to see a flying taxi waiting "Come on we can take the same one" Leon said pulling Sarah into the taxi before his fans could get to him and Sarah. </p><p>Sarah looked out the window while Leon shuffled through his pockets until he found what he was looking for "Here" Leon said holding out a key "What's that?" Sarah asked "It's a key to the condo," Leon said, "Are you sure Leon?" Sarah asked "Of course I prefer to know you have a key in case I get home late," Leon said in which Sarah nodded. </p><p>Once the taxi landed Leon got off and waved at Sarah and said goodbye to her in which she waved back and said goodbye to him as the taxi took off again and Sarah told him her destination was Wedgehurst. Once she arrived she got off the taxi and paid the man even though he refused a couple of times until he gave up and took the money. </p><p>Sarah walked into the research lab and looked around "Sonia" Sarah called out "Over here" Sonia said in which Sarah walked to where Sonia's voice was heard "What in the world are you doing" Sarah asked looking at Sonia. "I was getting you set up for your expedition," Sonia said "Expedition?" Sarah asked "Yea I need you to catch me a Tyrogue so I can study its evolution," Sonia said "So you want me to catch you three different Tyrogue," Sarah asked in which Sonia nodded. </p><p>"Is that alright with you?" Sonia asked "Of course," Sarah said in which Sonia smiled "Great," Sonia said then turned around and grabbed a bag "Here I bought you this cute bag and put some Pokeballs and stuff in it for you," Sonia said making Sarah laugh. "You haven't changed one bit have you, Sonia," Sarah said as Sonia joined in "Well guess I should head out and get you those Pokemon, Professor Sonia," Sarah said "Good luck," Sonia said as Sarah walked out the door. </p><p>Sarah walked out of the door and bit her lip "Where the hell do I get a Tyrogue" Sarah spoke to herself "Sarah" Sonia said opening the door in which Sarah looked towards her "Yes" Sarah said "I almost forgot to install the Pokedex app on your phone It'll help you" Sonia said as she grabbed Sarah's phone from her back pocket. </p><p>Sonia quickly installed the Pokedex onto Sarah's phone then waved her goodbye as she left for the wild area where the Tyrogue has been seen "Alright come on out you two" Sarah said as she threw her Pokeballs into the air and released her Haxorus and Ninetails. "We need to find three Tyrogue's for Sonia," Sarah said in which her Pokemon nodded and began looking for the Pokemon. </p><p>Once they found the Pokemon Sarah began calling out commands to her two Pokemon who fought the three Tyrogue's, then Sarah threw the Pokeballs to catch the Pokemon in which they got sucked into the Pokeball then it shook three times and dinged. Sarah picked up the three Pokeballs and headed back to the lab with her two partners. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia was surprised to see Sarah back so quick "Did you catch them already?" Sonia asked Sarah "Yeah they didn't stand a chance," Sarah said as Sonia chuckled and took the Pokeballs containing each of the Tyrogue and took them to a small machine on the side where she healed them then let them out. Sarah watched the three Tyrogue's talk with her Pokemon as Sonia's Yamper came and joined the conversation. </p><p>Sarah sat on the couch as she watched Sonia take notes on the Tyrogue when her phone went off "Ugh" Sonia said rolling her eyes "What is it?" Sarah asked looking at Sonia "Raihan" Sonia said as she answered the phone making Sarah chuckle. "Hey Sonia I found this egg I don't know how to take care of an egg so I figured you could take it and maybe give it to Sarah for me," Raihan said "Sure thing Raihan I'll send my new assistant Sarah to pick it up," Sonia said as Sarah stood up "Sure th-Wait what Sarah's your new assistant?" Raihan said in which Sonia hung up and Sarah left the lab to pick up the Pokemon egg. </p><p>Sarah took a flying taxi to Hammerlocke then walked to the stadium where Sonia texted Sarah telling her that he'll be there waiting "Sarah good to see you again princess" Raihan said as Sarah chuckled and rolled her eyes. Raihan then handed the egg to Sarah who took it and held it with care "Aww so cute" Raihan said then took out his phone and snapped a photo of Sarah holding the egg. </p><p>Sarah looked at Raihan in confusion then rolled her eyes "You got a Pokegram?" Raihan asked "Yea it's just my name," Sarah said in which Raihan looked it up and followed Sarah then posted the photo. Sarah took out her phone to see Raihain's post and she chuckled "Really Raihan" Sarah said looking at Raihan who shrugged. "Well I better get back," Sarah said in which Raihan nodded. </p><p>Sarah took a flying taxi back to Wedgehurst and walked to Sonia's lab with the egg safely in her embrace "I'm back" Sarah said as she walked through the door and saw Sonia sitting on the chair by her computer while the three Tyrogue slept peacefully on the couch. "I was wondering if Raihan was planning on giving you back," Sonia said with a chuckle while she got up and walked towards Sarah. </p><p>"So this is the egg Raihan was talking about," Sonia said as Sarah nodded while holding it close to her to try and keep the egg warm "Here I got something that'll help keep the egg warm," Sonia said as she ran to grab something then came back with an incubator. Sarah put the egg in the Incubator and placed it carefully on the table then let out her Pokemon. </p><p>Both her Pokemon sniffed at the egg in the incubator and looked at Sarah "A gift from Raihan, pretty soon we'll have a new addition to our team" Sarah said making Ninetails and Haxorus yip in excitement. Sarah spent the rest of the day with Sonia helping her around the research lab and even baking some food for the Pokemon and both Sonia and herself. </p><p>"Wow this is so good," Sonia said taking a bit of the small cake "You should open a bakery," Sonia said in which Sarah chuckled "I've thought about it," Sarah said, "Then why haven't you?" Sonia asked "Well It's mostly the fact that I'm afraid," Sarah said, "Of what?" Sonia asked looking at her friend. "Everything," Sarah said as she subconsciously rubbed her shoulders "What do you mean?" Sonia asked looking at her now distressed friend.</p><p>"I mean I'm afraid of people," Sarah said making Sonia frown "What about us you aren't afraid of us are you?" Sonia asked looking at Sarah who stared at her and closed her eyes "I am I just learn how to not show it" Sarah said making Sonia frown. "You don't need to be afraid Sarah we won't hurt you," Sonia said "I know you won't but I'm still afraid," Sarah said as she finished her piece of cake. </p><p>Sonia frowned at Sarah while she washed her plate and sighed "Do you have anything nice to wear" Sonia asked looking at the time "No I mostly have tank tops, pants, and shorts" Sarah said raising her eyebrow. "Well then let's get you all dressed up," Sonia said getting up and walking to Sarah then grabbed her arm and dragged Sarah to the door closing up for the night while Sarah returned her Pokemon and grabbed the incubator with the egg inside. </p><p>Sarah and Sonia both went to Sonia's house so Sonia could grab hers and Nessa's clothes then they took a flying taxi to Wyndon and went to Leon's condo where they met up with Nessa. "What exactly are you two planning," Sarah asked looking at the two girls who went through the dresses that Sonia picked out for Sarah "I know you don't trust us but please, trust us on this I'm sure you'll even gain some new friends," Sonia said making Nessa nod. </p><p>Sarah looked at her two Pokemon who nodded in agreement in which Sarah sighed "Alright I trust you two" Sarah said making Nessa and Sonia smile then they went back to what they were doing. Sonia and Nessa both ended up choosing a tight dress that went down to just above Sarah's knees "Perfect" Nessa said "Uh...Still confused" Sarah said looking at the two girls who pushed her into the shower and told her to hurry up and shower. </p><p>Once Sarah finished showering she walked out and put the dress on then Nessa and Sonia began working on Sarah's makeup "You look amazing" Sonia said "You'll definitely make the boys wish they had you" Nessa said "Uh I don't need a boyfriend if that's what you're trying to do" Sarah said in which Nessa rolled her eyes. "Sarah you can't be alone for the rest of your life you gotta at least trust one of the boys," Sonia said as Sarah looked away from them knowing they were right.  </p><p>Sarah then waited for the couple to finish their shower and get dressed "You ready to go" Sonia said as Sarah nodded and returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs then looked at the egg and picked it up placing it on the bed with pillows surrounding the egg. Sarah then walked out of her room closing the door and walked out of the condo with Sonia and Nessa and towards a flying taxi.</p><p>Sarah looked out the window as the taxi flew them to Hammerlocke "So has living in Galar been for our best friend" Nessa asked "Great, I'm glad I decided to come back to Galar" Sarah said in which Nessa and Sonia smiled. The flying taxi landed in Hammerlocke and the girls got off then made their way to Raihan's condo while Sarah looked around until she was in front of the condo and Sonia knocked on the door.</p><p>Raihan answered the door "Bought time you three got he-" Raihan stopped mid-sentence and nearly dropped the cup he had in his hands when he saw Sarah in the tight dress "Lookin' good princess" Raihan said making Sarah blush but thanks to the makeup it was unnoticed at least, Sarah hoped it did. "Oh please Raihan this dress isn't for you it's for Leon," Sonia said dragging Sarah through the door. </p><p>"It's actually for Milo" Nessa whispered as she walked behind the two girls and into the kitchen where the others were at, "Hey everyone," Sonia said happily "Hey Sonia," they all said in unison then looked towards Sarah. Sarah stood in silence as all eyes were on her "Hi" Sarah said with a small wave while Raihan walked up behind her and stood next to her "Well let's introduce you" Sonia said in which Sarah nodded. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia dragged Sarah over to an elderly couple who smiled at Sarah "This is Kabu the fire type gym leader and that's his wife, Bella" Sonia said "It's good to meet you Sarah" Kabu said holding his hand out in which Sarah just stared. "You can trust him, Sarah, he won't hurt you," Sonia said, "I think I'll pass," Sarah said making Sonia frown while Kabu looked at Sarah with sadness.  </p><p>"I understand my dear It's hard to trust people especially with everything you went through," Bella said gaining Sarah's attention "Did you tell everyone about my past?" Sarah asked looking at Sonia "Yes I just wanted to try and help you" Sonia said as everyone looked at Sarah. Sarah looked at the others then back at Kabu and held her hand out "Nice to meet you Kabu" Sarah said in which Kabu took Sarah's hand and shook it. </p><p>Sarah stood aside while the others talked about gym leader stuff "Sarah" someone said tugging her dress in which she looked down to see Hop "Hey Hop" Sarah said smiling down at Hop "Do you wanna play" Hop said "Sure" Sarah said while Hop grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room where two other identical kids were sitting in which she assumed were twins.</p><p>"This is Gloria and that's her brother Victor," Hop said sitting on the floor while Sarah sat on the couch "Hello," Sarah said with a smile making the other two smile back at her "Hi," Gloria said "Hello," Victor said with a smile "So what are we playing?" Sarah asked "Well I was wondering if you could let out your Pokemon and we could play with them while you watch us," Hop said looking down ashamed. </p><p>"Our parents don't like us playing without someone watching us too make sure we don't get hurt," Gloria said "Of course I understand," Sarah said then let out her Pokemon who looked around at their new surrounding then towards the kids. "Be nice" Sarah said to her Pokemon as Hop and the twins walked up to the Pokemon and smiled. </p><p>Sarah watched the three play with a smile while the others hide behind the wall looking at the cute scene in front of them "Never thought I'd see Sarah smile" Raihan said "Yeah me too" Sonia said watching them "Uh...Where's Marnie?" Piers said in which they all looked around. "This can't be good," Sonia said as she walked towards Sarah who turned to face her. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, "Have you seen Marnie?" Sonia asked, "No I thought Piers didn't bring her?" Sarah said as the other three turned to face the two girls while Ninetails sensed something was wrong. "I can't find Marnie anywhere," Piers said "She's not upstairs," Raihan said, "Where'd she go?" Piers said with a worried expression. </p><p>Sarah stood up while the three kids sat down not wanting to anger anyone right now "How about we split up and search for her around Hammerlocke" Sarah suggested "Good idea Princess" Raihan said making the other four annoyed and angry. Sarah walked around with her Ninetails sniffing the floor looking for Marnie "Marnie" Sarah called but no luck. </p><p>Ninetails then looked up and yipped and sprinted towards the gates leading to the wild area "Ninetails wait up" Sarah said taking off her heels and running after her Pokemon. Sarah looked around at the wild area as snow fell and Sarah shivered "We gotta find Marnie and get out of here Ninetails" Sarah said in which Ninetails nodded. </p><p>Sarah climbed onto Ninetails back and she sprinted in the direction of the scent while Sarah hid her face behind Ninetails while looking around until Ninetails stopped and looked into a cave "In here?' Sarah asked looking into the cave in which Ninetails nodded. Sarah walked into the cave with Ninetails close behind her "Marnie" Sarah called as she walked farther into the cave. </p><p>"Over h-here" Marnie replied as Sarah and Ninetails ran to her "Marnie what are you doing all the way out here?" Sarah asked looking at Marnie who was holding a Pokemon in her hands. "Morpeko ran out of the house and I didn't want to bother you guys so I ran after her" Marnie said shaking as the snowstorm got stronger eventually turning into a blizzard. </p><p>Sarah sat on the floor by Marnie while Ninetails looked out of the cave for intruders "I-i'm s-so c-c-cold" Marnie said as Sarah began shaking "M-me t-t-too" Sarah said as Ninetails frowned at the two not knowing what to do. "D-do y-y-you h-have a r-rotom p-ph-phone?" Marnie asked in between her teeth chattering "Y-yea" Sarah said and went to grab her phone but realized she had left it in her purse back at Raihan's.</p><p>"Shit" Sarah said "W-what?" Marnie asked "I l-left it b-back at R-rai-Raihan's," Sarah said as she looked at Marnie who was shivering along with Morpeko "C-c-come h-here," Sarah said in which Marnie obeyed and moved to sit between Sarah who put her arms in front of Marnie and held her close. Ninetails kept guard while watching her trainer and the little girl. </p><p>_______</p><p>Sonia paced back and forth while the others groaned in annoyance "She should've been back already" Raihan said "Oi maybe she found Marnie" Piers said "Then why hasn't she called" Nessa said "That's it" Sonia said grabbing her phone and told Rotom to dial Sarah's number. They all heard a phone begin to ring and started searching for it until they found Sarah's phone and purse. </p><p>Sonia got a sinking feeling "This isn't good" Sonia said as she held Sarah's purse while the others began to freak out a little in which Opal, Kabu, Bella, and Melony tried calming them down. "What do we do?" Leon asked "I don't know," Nessa said while the others stared at Sonia "We go back out and look for her" Sonia said gaining all of there attention and nodded. </p><p>______</p><p>Sarah held Marnie tightly while Ninetails tried to keep them warm but to no avail "N-Nine-T-tails you gotta go get the others and bring them to us" Sarah said looking at Ninetails "Nine" Ninetails said looking at her trainer and nodding her head no. "P-please N-nine-T-tails," Sarah said looking at Ninetails who hesitated but then ran out of the cave and back towards Hammerlocke leaving Marnie and Sarah. </p><p>"S-Sarah I-I'm T-tired," Marnie said "Mor," Morpeko said "Y-y-you G-g-gotta S-stay a-awake," Sarah said as Marnie nodded and kept her eyes opened while Sarah slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Sarah looked around at her new surroundings wondering where she was when an all too familiar voice spoke up from the harsh light.</p><p><em>"No Sarah it is not your time"  </em>Arceus spoke <em>"I need you to help me Arceus please" </em>Sarah spoke <em>"I shall send a Pokemon to your aid he will be apart of your team" </em>Arceus spoke <em>"Thank you Arceus," </em>Sarah said <em>"Sarah you must open your heart to the others," </em>Arceus said, <em>"What do you mean?" </em>Sarah spoke <em>"I mean stop closing yourself off little one and open up to the others," </em>Arceus said <em>"I can't I'm scared," </em>Sarah said <em>"I know but you might be surprised at the outcome if you simply open your heart to others," </em>Arceus said <em>"Ok Arceus I'll do it," </em>Sarah said in which Arceus nodded. </p><p>"Sarah," Marnie said shaking Sarah as she opened her eyes "Y-yes M-Marnie," Sarah said "Y-you S-sc-scared M-me," Marnie said as she cried into Sarah's dress "I-it's o-ok M-Marnie," Sarah said putting her hand on her head. Sarah then heard footsteps coming towards them from the back of the cave and Marnie got closer to Sarah while Morpeko hid between Sarah and Marnie.</p><p>An Arcanine rounded the corner and stared at the two girls as they stared back then the Arcanine came up to Sarah and nudged his head on hers "M-move f-forward M-Marnie" Sarah said teeth chattering. Once Marnie moved forward Sarah did the same and Arcanine laid behind her then they both moved towards Arcanine who kept the two girls and the Pokemon safe and warm.</p><p>_____</p><p>Ninetails ran into Hammerlocke and looked around then sniffed the air and picked up on a familiar scent and bolted in the direction of the scent, once Ninetails reached the scent she saw Kabu and bolted up to him "Nine-Ninetails" Ninetails said gaining Kabu's attention. "Ninetails," Kabu said as Ninetails yipped at him then turned and ran towards the entrance to the wild area with Kabu running behind her as he grabbed his rotom phone. </p><p>Kabu immediately called Sonia and told him he found Ninetails and that she was leading him to the wild area and to tell the others as he stopped at the gate making Ninetails turn to look at him in confusion. A few seconds later the others showed up "Where too Ninetails?" Raihan asked and yipped then ran into the wild area with the others in tow as Ninetails ran quickly towards the cave entrance. </p><p>"Ninetails watch out" Leon yelled but it was too late and the move connected with Ninetails sending her flying to the nearest rock then she fell to the floor and tried to get back up when the wild and angry Klinklang used another flash cannon in which Ninetails closed her eyes waiting for the move to connect but it never did. </p><p>Ninetails opened her eyes to see her comrade Haxorus and Charizard standing in front of her defensively "Whoa never thought I'd see the day your Charizard would defend another Pokemon" Raihan said holding Sarah's Pokeball that contained her Haxorus. Charizard then used Fireblast while Sarah's Haxorus used Dragon Pulse towards the Klinklang hitting it directly making it flee. </p><p>Ninetails slowly got up with the help of Haxorus then ran towards the cave entrance with Haxorus and Charizard in tow along with the others "Nine-Ninetails" Ninetails called as she went into the cave with the others who all saw the wild Arcanine keeping the two girls warm along with Morpeko. "Sarah, Marnie" Piers called as he ran up to the two who looked at him in which Arcanine growled at the intruders. </p><p>"It's ok Arcanine they're friendly," Sarah said in which Arcanine relaxed "Whoa," Gordie said as Kabu smiled slightly "You two ok," Piers said "Peachy," Sarah said shivering slightly. "Here," Raihan said taking his jacket off and giving it to Sarah who took it and put it on "Thanks Rai," Sarah said "No problem," Raihan said smirking at the others who glared at him while Kabu rolled his eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sarah and Marnie were now back at Raihan's condo in which Sarah was drinking some Chamomile tea to help warm herself up while Arcanine sat behind Sarah using his warmth to make sure she was warm. "How do you feel?" Sonia asked taking the cup from Sarah "Good" Sarah said leaning into Arcanine while Ninetails laid by Charizard and Haxorus laid in the middle of the two alone. </p><p>"Why didn't you take your Rotom phone?" Melony asked "I figured I didn't need it since we were in the city," Sarah said making them all stare at her "Are you kidding me you need to take your Rotom phone everywhere," Nessa said "Noted" Sarah replied while Nessa rolled her eyes. Sarah then got up gaining Arcanine, Haxorus, and Ninetails attention as they all looked at her waiting for her to say something. </p><p>Sarah looked at the others who stared at her "What?" Sarah asked "1. Where are you going 2. Are you ever gonna catch Arcanine" Sonia said "1. I'm just standing up my legs were killing me 2. I don't have any Pokeballs on me" Sarah replied in which Leon took out a Quick Ball "Here you go" Leon said "No I can't" Sarah said "It's fine Sarah really" Leon said in which Sarah took it hesitantly then looked at Arcanine who was wagging his large tail. </p><p>Sarah then held out the Quick Ball in which Arcanine tapped his head on the Quick Ball and was sucked in then the ball shook three times and dinged "That was easy" Nessa said while everyone else agreed. Everyone was now back to what they were doing after Piers gave Marnie an earful about being reckless and so on until Sarah cut in and told Piers she's had enough for one day. </p><p>Sarah was sitting in the living room watching the kids play with her Pokemon while Marnie sat next to her as Sarah put her hands into Raihan's jacket pocket and looked at Marnie "How come your not playing?" Sarah asked "I don't like being around others," Marnie said in which Sarah frowned. "Hey Sarah come here" Sonia called from the kitchen in which she sighed and got up walking towards the kitchen to where the others were waiting. </p><p>Sarah walked up next to Leon and looked at Sonia "You gotta try this" Sonia said making Sarah raise her eyebrow "What is it?" Sarah asked "It's one of Piers many alcoholic masterpieces," Nessa said, "Should I be worried?" Sarah asked looking at the drink that was put in front of her that looked oddly colored. "No, just try it, drink it slowly though if it's your first time, drinking," Sonia said in which Sarah sighed and raised an eyebrow then took the small shoot glass, and drank the alcohol in one go making everyone's mouth go wide. </p><p>"This isn't my first drink," Sarah said as she started tasting the after taste which was kind of sweet "Yea we see that, not even Raihan who drinks like crazy could manage that," Nessa said making Sarah laugh. "Well I should go I've got an early morning challenge," Kabu said in which everyone nodded. "Kabu you mind taking Hop, and the other two home" Leon asked "Of course," Kabu said as he walked to the living room with Leon. </p><p>Opal then got up and said her farewell in which Piers asked her if she could take Marnie home in which she nodded and took Marnie and Bede leaving just the adults "So who's ready to party" Raihan asked as he took out a few bottles of liquor "Well this is Sarah's welcome home party so I think she should decide what Piers should make first" Sonia said "Fair enough" Nessa said as they looked at Sarah. </p><p>Piers told her all the drinks he knew how to make and she picked one then Piers made it and they all began their night drinking, it was now two-thirty in the morning and Sarah watched as the others where extremely drunk while she was slightly tipsy. "Alright how about we get you all to bed," Sarah said "Sure thing princess," Raihan said standing up but fell back on the couch making Sarah chuckle. </p><p>Sarah grabbed Raihan's arm and put it over her shoulder then walked him up the stairs with the help of his Flygon and laid him on his bed then proceeded to take off his shoes while Flygon helped get him under the blankets. "Sarah are you afraid of me?" Raihan asked in which Sarah turned to face Raihan "No I'm not why?" Sarah asked "I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'll protect you," Raihan said then fell asleep. </p><p>Sarah smiled at Raihan's sleeping form then shut off the lights and closed his door and proceeded to put everyone else to bed then called a flying taxi for herself and Leon and sat outside Raihan's condo since Sarah locked it for Raihan. "Sarah?" Leon called "Yes Leon," Sarah said as the flying taxi landed and both Haxorus and herself got Leon onto the flying taxi and told the man where they were going. </p><p>"Do you like me?" Leon asked making Sarah look at him "Of course I do I like every one of you" Sarah said looking at Leon "But do you like me as more than a friend?" Leon asked making Sarah raise her eyebrow. "Where are you going with this Leon?" Sarah asked looking at Leon "I mean I like you as more than a friend" Leon said making Sarah sigh. </p><p>Leon then moved towards Sarah in which she jumped when she saw him in front of her face "Sarah I love you" Leon said then she felt lips on hers as her eyes went wide with shock. Leon then pulled away from the kiss and put his head on hers "Sarah I may not know the pain you went through as a child but I want to take it all away" Leon said as Sarah stared at Leon in pure shock "Sarah let me take the pain away for you all the painful memories everything let me take it all away and replace it with good memories" Leon said as Sarah stared at Leon. </p><p>Sarah then moved forward and kissed Leon who immediately returned the kiss then pulled away once the taxi landed in which Leon opened the door and got off then looked back and motioned for Sarah to get off in which Sarah stared at Leon confused then got off the taxi. "I thought you were drunk," Sarah said looking at Leon who held her hand and walked her into his condo.</p><p>"I had to pretend I was otherwise the others wouldn't leave me alone," Leon said then connected their lips in another passionate kiss to which Sarah didn't even bother pushing him away as she would have if it were someone else. Leon led Sarah up the stairs and into his bedroom in which Sarah pulled away "Are you alright? Am I going to fast for you, we can take it slow if you'd like" Leon said making Sarah nod and take off Raihan's jacket. </p><p>Sarah then looked at Leon with a slight blush "This is my first time so just take it easy on me" Sarah said in which Leon nodded and gently pulled Sarah back to him and kissed her again this time picking her up and setting her on the bed. "Just tell me to stop whenever you want," Leon said as he pulled his shirt off and climbed on top of Sarah "I trust you, Leon," Sarah said in which Leon smiled and kissed Sarah as his hands went down under her dress. </p><p>Leon pulled her dress up slowly and pulled away from the kiss to look at Sarah "Are you ok with this?" Leon asked not wanting to pull the dress off of her until she consented "Yes" Sarah said as Leon nodded and pulled the dress off of Sarah. Leon stared at Sarah for a few seconds in which Sarah went to cover herself but Leon stopped her "You look beautiful" Leon said making Sarah blush. </p><p>Leon then went back to kissing Sarah as his hands roamed her body while he began to kiss down her cheeks to her neck until he reached a particular spot that made Sarah moan and he began bitting and nipping at the area leaving a hickey. Leon then pulled away and began working on taking his belt and pants off while Sarah watched him "Anything in particular you like?" Leon asked making Sarah blush too which Leon chuckled then began kissing her stomach as he took off her underwear and threw it towards the pile of clothes that was on the floor. </p><p>Sarah watched Leon as he made his way down then looked up at her "Lay your head on the pillow" Leon instructed in which Sarah obeyed and laid her head on the pillow and waited until she felt Leon's mouth on her clit making her roll her eyes back in pleasure as Leon held her thighs rubbing circles while he continued his work as Sarah grabbed on too the pillow in pure bliss "L-Leon" Sarah moaned out as Leon continued his movements with his tongue. </p><p>"L-Leon please" Sarah moaned out as she felt a knot in her stomach "L-Leon I'm close," Sarah said as she gripped the pillow "Leon" Sarah moaned out as she released then looked at Leon who raised his head and wiped his mouth. "You taste good love," Leon said making Sarah blush then Leon moved to his nightstand and opened the drawer and took out a box of condoms and took one out then put the box back into the drawer and closed the drawer. </p><p>Leon then ripped the package open and put the condom on and lined himself up with Sarah's entrance "Are you ready?" Leon asked looking at Sarah who nodded and Leon slowly pushed himself in while looking at Sarah's face until he was completely inside her then stayed still letting Sarah get used to his size while he went back to kissing Sarah's neck until he felt a tap and took that as a signal to move. </p><p>Leon began moving in and out of Sarah and kissed her passionately then pulled away from the kiss and began to move a little faster as he looked at Sarah who looked a little uncomfortable "You alright" Leon asked keeping his pace "Yeah just take it easy" Sarah said in which Leon nodded. Leon moved slowly in and out of Sarah as she closed her eyes in moaned too which Leon sped up his pace a little and went back to kissing Sarah's neck leaving a hickey on the other side of her neck. </p><p>"Leon go faster," Sarah said in which Leon obeyed and sped up his pace and closed his eyes while Sarah moaned into his ear and placed her hands on either side of Leon's back "Leon" Sarah moaned as he quickened his pace while putting his hands on the headboard as he quickened his pace while Sarah was a moaning mess under him and he loved it. Leon then changed his direction hoping to hit Sarah's g-spot "Leon" Sarah screamed out making Leon smile and grip the headboard as he pounded into Sarah while she gripped his back and moved her nails down his back scratching him in the process. </p><p>"Leon I'm-" "I know I am too," Leon said as he kept pounding into Sarah until she released along with him then he pulled out and laid next to Sarah taking the condom off and putting it by the wrapper. Leon then pulled Sarah closer to him and kissed her cheek "Goodnight Sarah" Leon said holding her protectively in his arms "Good night Leon" Sarah said as she slowly fell asleep and Leon fell asleep soon after. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah woke up the next morning to a phone ringing in which she groaned and moved around only for Leon to pull her close to him "Who's Phone?" Sarah asked Leon "Don't know, don't care" Leon replied as Sarah chuckled. Sarah moved to face Leon who looked at her "Good morning" Sarah said "Good morning" Leon said then kissed the top of Sarah's head. </p><p>Sarah smiled at Leon then heard the phone started ringing again and groaned "I'll see who's phone it is?" Leon said "No," Sarah said grabbing his arm gaining Leon's attention "Stay," Sarah said making Leon chuckle. "What about the phone?" Leon said looking at Sarah "Whoever it is can wait" Sarah said in which Leon chuckled and laid back down. </p><p>Sarah snuggled into Leon as he wrapped his arm around Sarah while looking at her and smiled "So did you enjoy last night?" Leon asked looking at Sarah "Mhmm" Sarah said making Leon smile. The phone then rang again annoying Sarah who got up and walked towards the pile of clothes and rummaged through the clothes until she reached Raihan's jacket and took out her phone to see Raihan calling her "Who is it?" Leon asked looking at Sarah while she walked back to bed. </p><p>Sarah showed the phone to Leon who rolled his eyes and grabbed her phone and answered "Hey princess when are you gonna stop by and help me clean up" Raihan said "Raihan It's Leon, Sarah isn't feeling too good today she can't leave the house" Leon said as Sarah snuggled into Leon. "What's wrong with her is she alright?" Raihan asked "One of Piers's drinks didn't go too well in her stomach" Leon replied as Sarah rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Well, could I talk to her?" Raihan asked in which Leon looked down at Sarah who nodded her head no "She doesn't want to talk to annoy right now" Leon replied "Well I hope she feels better soon" Raihan said "I'll let her know" Leon said then hung up and put the phone on the nightstand. "Wow you look innocent but you really aren't," Sarah said as she looked at Leon who shrugged. </p><p>"Don't judge a book by its cover love" Leon said making Sarah smile "Should we get up?" Leon asked "I guess," Sarah said with a sigh in which Leon chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Leon, we can't tell anybody about this" Sarah said looking at Leon "Why not?" Leon asked "Well I don't like people and since your the champion if people found out about us well you know," Sarah said making Leon nod. </p><p>"What about the others?" Leon asked "I think it's best we keep this from them for now," Sarah said making Leon nod his head, Leon then got up and walked to the shower and stopped just outside the door "You coming Love," Leon asked in which Sarah chuckled. Sarah got up and made her way to the bathroom with Leon and took a shower then headed to her room to get dressed. </p><p>Leon walked into Sarah's room holding her phone up as it rang "Who is it?" Sarah asked "Sonia" Leon answered "Answer," Sarah said in which Leon answered the phone "Sarah are you alright Raihan told me you weren't feeling too good," Sonia said in which Leon spoke "Hey Sonia it's me, Lee," Leon said as Sarah put on some comfortable clothes knowing she wasn't going to be able to leave the house today. </p><p>"Leon put Sarah on the phone," Sonia said while the others gathered around Sonia hoping to at least hear Sarah's voice "Give me a sec," Leon said as he looked at Sarah "Sarah it's Sonia," Leon said "Don't wanna talk," Sarah said in a sick tone as Leon smirked. "Jeez she sounds like shit," Raihan said as Leon smiled trying to hold in his laugh in which Sarah rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Go away Lee", Sarah said in her sick tone "What about the phone?" Leon asked still smiling "Don't wanna talk," Sarah said in her sick tone "It's ok Sarah we'll leave you be" Sonia said then hung up and Leon started laughing along with Sarah. "Man your good" Leon said "Sure am", Sarah said in which Leon nodded his head "So what's for breakfast?" Sarah asked "Not sure I'll see what I can cook," Leon said too which Sarah nodded. </p><p>Sarah was now sitting on the couch with Leon as the tv played a comedy movie while Leon and Sarah were making out when they heard the doorbell and they both stopped and looked at each other "Were you expecting someone?" Sarah asked "No" Leon replied as the knock was heard again. Sarah got up and went to her room while Leon walked towards the door and opened it to see Hop and his parents. </p><p>"Hi, Lee" Hop said, "Hey Hop what are you guys doing here?" Leon asked looking at them "We heard Sarah wasn't feeling well and Hop wanted to see her" Leon's mom said "Oh well Sarah's in her room" Leon said as he let them in too which Hop went straight to Sarah's room and knocked. "Who is it?" Sarah said "It's me, Hop," Hop said "Come in," Sarah said too which Hop opened the door and walked to Sarah's bed. </p><p>"Sarah I brought you something," Hop said as Leon and his parents stood at the door watching while Sarah turned to face Hop "What did you bring me little Woloo," Sarah said making Hop smile as he raised his hands to show the Charmander plushie that Leon had given Hop a couple of years ago when he couldn't sleep at night. </p><p>"Lee gave this to me a couple of years ago when I couldn't sleep at night," Hop said as Leon smiled "Maybe he'll help you get better I know he helped me sleep all night long," Hop said "That's very kind of you Hop but he's your plushie you should keep him," Sarah said looking at Hop. "No way he'll definitely help you get better," Hop said as he placed the Charmander plushie by Sarah and smiled.</p><p>Sarah grabbed the Charmander plushie and smiled "Thank you Hop" Sarah said in which Hop smiled "Besides I know you won't lose him unlike Lee" Hop said "Hey" Leon said as Sarah chuckled making Hop smile. "See he's already making you feel better," Hop said "Sure is little Woloo I'll take good care of him and I'll make sure Lee doesn't lose him," Sarah said as Leon grumbled. </p><p>"Come on Hop let's leave Sarah alone so she can rest," Leon's mom said in which Hop nodded, "Bye Sarah" Hop said "Bye Hop", Sarah said as they walked out and Leon winked at Sarah as he closed her door. Leon then talked to his parents for a couple more minutes until they left then walked up to Sarah's room "All clear?" Sarah asked in which Leon nodded. </p><p>Leon and Sarah both sat on the couch again and decided on watching a romantic movie as Leon pulled Sarah close to him and watched the movie with Sarah in which they both ended up falling asleep. Sarah woke up a couple of hours later and looked towards Leon who was still fast asleep making Sarah smile, she then moved forward and connected their lips too which Leon woke up and wrapped his hands around Sarah's waist as they kissed for a couple of seconds until they heard a knock at the door.</p><p>Sarah got up and went to her room while Leon went and answered the door to see Sonia and Nessa standing at the door with two bags "What's that?" Leon asked "Well I figured since you were busy taking care of Sarah you won't be able to get food so I brought you both lunch and dinner," Sonia said as she handed the bags to Leon "Thanks Sonia," Leon said as he let them in. </p><p>"Where's Sarah?" Nessa asked "In her room, I tried to at least get her out to the living room where I can keep an eye on her but she refused," Leon said as he placed the bags on his table "I'll be back," Leon said as he walked up the stairs and into his room to grab his wallet. Leon then walked back downstairs and towards Sonia "How much was it?" Leon asked "You don't need to pay us, Leon," Sonia said as Leon took out some cash. </p><p>"Nonsense here take it," Leon said in which Sonia took the money knowing it was no use in arguing with Leon "Well tell Sarah I said hi," Sonia said "Yeah me too," Nessa said in which Leon nodded and they both left leaving Sarah and Leon alone. The rest of the day was sent watching movies and making out for Leon and Sarah until nighttime rolled in and they both went to their rooms to sleep since Leon had to wake up earlier than Sarah and didn't want to wake her up.  </p><p>"Good night Leon," Sarah said as she got up from his bed in which Leon grabbed her arm and gently pulled her down giving her one last passionate kiss, "Goodnight Sarah" Leon said as Sarah smiled and walked out of the room. Sarah walked into her room where her Pokemon laid on the floor sleeping and Arcanine was keeping the egg warm which began to move. </p><p>Sarah looked at the egg as Arcanine got up and it started to glow "Leon come here quick" Sarah yelled causing Leon to jump and run to her room to see the light emitting from the egg. "It's hatching," Leon said grabbing Sarah's waist and pulling her close to him as the light got brighter then subsided in which Leon and Sarah both walked to the bed to see a baby Noibat sitting on the bed looking at Sarah and Leon. </p><p>"He's a different color than the other Noibat's," Leon said as he looked at the baby Pokemon "Noi," Noibat said looking at the two of them "Hi there little guy," Sarah said putting her hand out to the Noibat who sniffed it "Noi-Noibat," Noibat said happily flapping its small wings. "Aww he's so cute," Sarah said as Leon put his hand in front of the Noibat and he did the same thing to Leon while Sarah's Pokemon looked at the two and smiled. </p><p>"Why are all smiling," Sarah asked looking at her Pokemon in which Leon looked up to see them smiling then looked back down and chuckled "What?" Sarah asked looking up and Leon "I think we just became parents," Leon said as the Noibat chirped happily. "Guess we did," Sarah said standing up as Leon kissed her head then went to his room to sleep while Sarah laid down as the baby Noibat looked at her with tears. </p><p>"What's the matter little one," Sarah said "Noi," Noibat said looking at the door "Oh he went to sleep", Sarah said in which Noibat sniffled as tears kept falling "Nine," Ninetails said getting up and pulling Sarah off the bed. "You want me to go sleep with Leon?" Sarah asked her Pokemon who all nodded. Sarah then got up and took Noibat to Leon's room who had a cheerful look on his face.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Leon asked as Sarah walked into the room and placed Noibat on the bed while she got into the bed with him "Noibat won't fall asleep unless your around" Sarah said as Noibat cuddled up to Sarah and looked at Leon who chuckled and wrapped his arm around the both of them then fell asleep along with Noibat and Sarah. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah awoke the next morning to Leon getting up from bed "What time is it?" Sarah asked "Six-thirty" Leon replied kissing Sarah's forehead "Ok" Sarah replied as she opened her eyes to look at Leon. Leon got dressed into his uniform as he felt eyes on him the whole time in which he chuckled "You know if you take a picture it'll last longer" Leon said facing Sarah who smiled.</p>
<p>"Why, take a picture when I've got the whole thing to myself," Sarah said making Leon laugh too which Sarah shushed him and pointed at the sleeping Noibat "Right sorry" Leon whispered as he walked into the bathroom. Sarah laid on the bed waiting for Leon to get out of the bathroom as she made herself comfortable in Leon's bed as he walked out of the bathroom and smiled. </p>
<p>Leon then grabbed his cape and put it on along with his snapback hat on and walked to Sarah and kissed her on the lips to which she returned then he gently kissed the baby Noibat who stirred slightly. "Have an amazing day Leon" Sarah said slowly falling back asleep "You too love," Leon said as he walked out of the room and downstairs then out the house. </p>
<p>Sarah woke up a couple of hours later to her phone ringing "Noi" Noibat said lifting his head and looking around for Leon as Sarah got up and grabbed her phone to see Sonia was calling. "Hello," Sarah said as she rubbed her eyes while Noibat looked around frantically for Leon "Hey how do you feel today," Sonia said "Better," Sarah said trying to calm down Noibat "Oh that's good I was so worried about you," Sonia said as Noibat began to cry. </p>
<p>"Who's crying?" Sonia asked "Oh you remember the egg Raihan found," Sarah said as she tried to calm down the baby Noibat "Yeah," Sonia said "It hatched last night," Sarah said "Whoa really," Sonia said "Yeah," Sarah said as Noibat cried into Sarah's shirt. "So why is it crying?" Sonia asked "Well it believes I'm his mom and Leon is his dad" Sarah replied as Noibat sniffled. </p>
<p>"Aww that's so cute," Sonia said making Sarah chuckled as she got up and made Leon's bed while Noibat sat on the nightstand watching her with curiosity "Well do you need help today I think it would be best if I leave the house," Sarah said as she grabbed Noibat and carried him to her room. "Well I guess you could help me find a Joltik," Sonia said "Alright well let me get dressed," Sarah said "Ok see you soon," Sonia said "See you soon," Sarah said then they hung up. </p>
<p>Sarah got dressed and returned her Pokemon while Noibat sat on the bed looking at Sarah then chirped happily "You have a message from Leon" Rotom said in which Sarah grabbed her phone and looked at the message. </p>
<p>
  <em>Leon 8:49 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There's a quick ball on the kitchen table for you so you can put Noibat away in it safely, also I Love you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sarah 8:50 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks, Lee, Love you too</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leon 8:52 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I called a flying taxi for you already </em>
</p>
<p>Sarah smiled then put her Rotom phone in her bag and grabbed Noibat then walked downstairs and towards the kitchen table to see a Quick Ball in which she grabbed then placed Noibat down on the table and smiled. Sarah tapped Noibat's head with the quick ball gently in which he got sucked in and the Quick ball shook three times and dinged. Sarah was about the put the Quick Ball away when Noibat popped out and looked at Sarah. </p>
<p>Noibat then raised his little wings to Sarah in which Sarah chuckled and carried Noibat out the house making sure to lock it then walked to the flying taxi that was waiting for her as she climbed in and told the taxi man where she was going. Sarah looked out the window with Noibat who would occasionally point at stuff and call for Sarah too which she would nod and smile at Noibat. </p>
<p>Once she reached Wedgehurst Sarah got off the taxi and waved to the man who waved back at her then left as she made her way to the research lab where Sonia was waiting. "Sonia" Sarah called as she walked into the lab and looked around "Sarah" Sonia called walking up to her "Aww he's so cute," Sonia said looking at the baby Niobat Sarah was holding in her hands. </p>
<p>Sarah smiled at her and looked at Noibat "He refused to stay in the Quick Ball so I had to carry him" Sarah said "Aww he just wants to be in his mom's arms" Sonia said making Sarah chuckle. "So what did you need me to help you with today?" Sarah asked looking at Sonia who grabbed her hand and dragged her to the computer then gave her some Pokeballs and told her to look for a Joltik. </p>
<p>Sarah then walked out of the lab and took out her Rotom phone and looked up to see where to find a Joltik which happened to be in the wild area in which Sarah then took a train to the wild area. Sarah looked around for the Joltik which was no luck "I know I'm in the right place so why can't I find one" Sarah said looking at her Rotom phone not paying attention to her surroundings. </p>
<p>Raihan snuck up behind Sarah and smirked mischievously "Boo" Raihan said making Sarah jump and yell in fright while Noibat used Screech making them cover their ears. "Raihan you idiot," Sarah said glaring daggers at Raihan along with Noibat "Aww you look cute when your angry" Raihan said making Sarah glare at him unfazed by his words. "Alright I'm sorry," Raihan said putting his hands up in surrender. </p>
<p>Sarah sighed and looked at Raihan "Apology accepted but don't do that again" Sarah said pointing a finger at Raihan who chuckled and nodded "So what are you doing out here, thought you were sick" Raihan said putting his hands behind his head. "I am but not as much as yesterday and I figured getting out of the house would help me a little," Sarah said "Gotcha," Raihan said as he looked at the Pokemon in your hands "So it hatched," Raihan said "Yeah it did," Sarah said looking at Noibat. </p>
<p>Sarah then looked up at Raihan who smiled at her then took a picture "What was that for?" Sarah asked "You look cute," Raihan said as he looked at his phone and typed something then put it away. "Well since your here I don't suppose you could help me out," Sarah said, "Anything for you princess", Raihan said "Well Sonia asked me to look for this Pokemon," Sarah said showing Raihan the photo in which he laughed. </p>
<p>"What?" Sarah asked "You're in the wrong spot," Raihan said "Are you kidding me," Sarah said "Nope come on I'll take you to the right spot", Raihan said in which Sarah nodded and Raihan stared walking forward while Sarah followed. "Raihan we've been out here for hours and I don't have service," Sarah said looking up to Raihan "Bummer" Raihan said putting his hands behind his back as he came into a clearing and Sarah's mouth went wide. </p>
<p>Sarah heard a snap of a camera next to you and snapped her head towards Raihan "Delete it" Sarah said "No way I'm keeping this" Raihan said as Sarah glared at him "Raihan if that photo gets posted I'm hunting you down" Sarah said in which Raihan nodded. Sarah then looked out at the vast Dragon-type Pokemon ranging from Goodra to Flygon's and so on "Wait you took me out to I don't even know where to see all these Dragon-types" Sarah said in which Raihan nodded. </p>
<p>"Raihan it's getting dark from how long we've been walking," Sarah said as Raihan took out some camping gear from his bag "You planned this all along didn't you?" Sarah asked "Yeah pretty much," Raihan said as he set up the tent. Sarah sighed and looked at Noibat who looked up at her "Sorry Noibat looks like you'll have to sleep in the Pokeball for tonight" Sarah said in which Noibat nodded. </p>
<p>Raihan made dinner for everyone including their Pokemon then served Sarah and himself a plate of curry in which they both ate then cleaned up the mess and sat down near the cliffside to watch the Dragon-type Pokemon all get ready for sleep while one of each Pokemon stayed up to guard the others in case of an intruder. "We should head to bed ourselves," Raihan said "I don't have any comfortable clothes to sleep in," Sarah said "I brought extra," Raihan said as he rummaged through his backpack and took out the extra clothes he brought then handed it to Sarah. </p>
<p>Sarah got into the tent and got dressed then checked the time and noticed she still had no service <em>"Leon must be worried sick" </em>Sarah thought but was interrupted when Raihan gently grabbed her phone and put it in her bag. "Why don't we forget about everyone tonight It's just me and you," Raihan said looking at Sarah who bit her lip in which another camera snap was heard. "Do you always take pictures?" Sarah asked "Yeah so I can remember everything that happens," Raihan said in which Sarah nodded. </p>
<p>"Well, I'm pretty tired Raihan," Sarah said in which Raihan nodded then took his shirt off making Sarah raise an eyebrow "I always sleep without a shirt" Raihan replied too which Sarah nodded. Sarah laid down opposite of Raihan but then felt Raihan's body behind her as he wrapped an arm around her "What are you doing?" Sarah asked "Keeping you warm it gets cold at night," Raihan said "Oh ok," Sarah said then slowly drifted off to sleep while Raihan stayed awake for a couple more minutes and watched her sleep "Beautiful" Raihan said then fell asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah woke up to warmth pressed on her back and turned around to come face to face with Raihan "Raihan" Sarah said looking at Raihan who didn't move "Raihan" Sarah said again this time poking his face. "Go back to sleep Sarah," Raihan said "No," Sarah said as she poked his face again "Sarah," Raihan said in a warning tone to which Sarah rolled her eyes "What are you gonna do about it Raihan?" Sarah asked poking Raihan's face again. </p><p>"Alright that's it," Raihan said and in the blink of an eye Raihan was on top of Sarah with her hands pinned above her as Sarah stared at Raihan wide-eyed "How the fuck did you move that fucking fast, you were literally half-asleep two seconds ago," Sarah said in which Raihan smirked. "I have my ways princess," Raihan said as he inched closer to Sarah's face "What are you-" Sarah's sentence was cut off when she felt lips on hers.</p><p>Sarah's eyes widened as Raihan kissed Sarah <em>"Leon isn't going to be too happy to hear about this" </em>Sarah said as Raihan tightened his hold on her arms and bit her bottom lip making Sarah gasped allowing Raihan to plunge his tongue into Sarah's mouth. Raihan explored every inch of Sarah's mouth while motioning for his Rotom phone to take a picture as Sarah closed her eyes.</p><p>Once Sarah heard the snap of a camera she opened her eyes and looked towards the direction of the noise to see Raihan's Rotom phone floating in the air taking photos. Raihan then pulled away from the kiss still holding her hands above her head "Why did you take a picture?" Sarah asked "To remember this moment," Raihan said as he went to Sarah's neck and noticed the hickey that was on her neck. </p><p>Raihan looked into Sarah's eyes and spoke "Who gave you that hickey?" Raihan asked in which Sarah bit her lip and looked away "Look at me" Raihan growled making Sarah yelp and look at Raihan with fear in her eyes making Raihan close his eyes to calm down. "Sarah I'm not gonna hurt you I just want you to tell me who gave you that hickey," Raihan said in which Sarah turned her neck to show Raihan the other hickey she had on the other side of her neck.</p><p>Raihan nearly growled when he saw she had the same thing on the other side of her neck "Sarah please tell me who did this to you" Raihan said gently as he caressed her hands that were still being held above her head. "Leon" Sarah replied too which Raihan growled making Sarah jump as she looked up at him "What else did he do?" Raihan said "We...Uh did the deed" Sarah said biting her lip as she remembered that night clearly with Leon. </p><p>Raihan was fuming with anger at this point "He had sex with you" Raihan said making Sarah nod her head "He said he wanted to take all the painful memories away and replace them with good memories" Sarah said looking anywhere but at Raihan afraid "That fucking moron" Raihan said as Sarah stared at Raihan afraid to speak. </p><p>Raihan looked back at Sarah and relaxed "Sarah you know I care for you right" Raihan said in which Sarah nodded "And I'm going to say this to you because I care that deeply about you but Leon is just a player" Raihan said making Sarah's breathe hitch in her throat. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked "I mean he doesn't stay with one person for too long he jumps from girl to girl like it's a game," Raihan said looking at Sarah who was on the verge of tears. </p><p>Raihan let go of one of Sarah's hands and caressed her cheek "It's ok Sarah I'm here for you" Raihan said as he laid on Sarah with his head next to hers as Sarah moved her hands to his hair and began playing with his hair while Raihan held her other hand that wasn't stroking his hair. "When was the last time he was with a girl besides me" Sarah asked "About three or four days ago," Raihan said making Sarah whimper. </p><p>"It's alright Sarah I'm here for you," Raihan said as Sarah broke down and cried while Raihan held her and said sweet things into her ear "Thank you Raihan" Sarah said "No problem princess," Raihan said "So can you take me to that Pokemon now, Sonia's gonna kill me when I get to the research lab," Sarah said making Raihan laugh. </p><p>Raihan and Sarah got up and got dressed then picked up everything and packed everything up then Raihan took Sarah to where the Joltik was in which Sarah used Noibat to battle it and caught it "Good Job little one" Sarah said in which Noibat made a happy chirp. "He really likes you," Raihan said "Yeah he thinks I'm his mom," Sarah said making Raihan smirk "Dragon queen I love it," Raihan said making Sarah roll her eyes. </p><p>Sarah and Raihan both walked to the research lab as Sarah's Rotom phone started going crazy along with Raihan's "Jeez I get that I was gone all night but this is overkill" Sarah said making Raihan laugh. Sarah and Raihan both made it to the research lab in which Raihan opened the door for Sarah and let her in then went in after her only to see Sonia, Nessa, and Leon all standing in front of them.</p><p>"Where have you been I was so worried about you?" Leon asked walking up to Sarah and hugging her "Sorry" Sarah said as Raihan put his hands behind his head "Not like she needs you anyway Lee" Raihan said in which Leon pulled away from the hug and pulled Sarah behind him as he glared at Raihan. "What do you mean?" Leon asked as Nessa pulled Sarah away from Leon "I told her all about your little affairs and shit Leon" Raihan said removing his hands from the back of his head. </p><p>Leon balled his hands into fists while looking at Raihan "She doesn't deserve someone like you" Raihan said "Both of you that's enough" Nessa said walking in between the two boys as Sarah stood next to Sonia looking between the two of them. "Whatever I gotta get back to the gym anyway, see you later princess," Raihan said as he looked at Sarah and smiled then walked out of the research lab. </p><p>Leon turned to look at Sarah and smiled "So you told Raihan you were out there?" Sonia asked "No he came up behind me and scared the shit out of me," Sarah said "You were gone the whole day yesterday, love where did Raihan and you go," Leon asked walking up to Sarah.</p><p>"Well after he scared the shit out of me and Noibat nearly blew our eardrums out, I asked him if he could find the Pokemon you sent me out to look for he ended up taking me somewhere that was literally in the middle of nowhere with no service," Sarah said in which Leon balled his fists. Leon then excused himself saying he had to go somewhere Sarah, Sonia, and Nessa were the only ones left.</p><p>"So did Raihan and yourself do anything else," Sonia asked "No" Sarah replied making Nessa and Sonia nod there heads "Well I should head to the gym," Nessa said and kissed Sonia then left leaving Sarah and Sonia alone. Sarah handed Sonia the Pokeball containing the Joltik in which Sonia took and went to heal it then released it so Sonia can take notes on the pokemon while Sarah sat on the couch. </p><p>"So what was all that about?" Sarah asked looking towards Sonia "What was all of what about?" Sonia asked looking up at Sarah "You know the whole Nessa getting in between the two boys to stop them from?" Sarah asked in which Sonia sighed. "The fight that was about to happen," Sonia said gaining Sarah's attention in which she sat up from the couch fully facing Sonia this time.</p><p>"The fight?" Sarah said "Yea, after you left Leon, was so devastated and Raihan kept messing with him about being a weakling and well they fought," Sonia said "As in pokemon battle or fistfight," Sarah said "Fistfight" Sonia replied making Sarah frown. "They've hated each other ever since," Sonia said making Sarah frown "And what about what Raihan said was that true?" Sarah asked looking at Sonia who frowned. </p><p>Sonia closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Yes, the reason being is that he did not know how to cope with losing the one person he cared for, the one person he loved" Sonia said in which Sarah frowned. "He loved me," Sarah said "Yeah, still does actually," Sonia said, "What about the others?" Sarah asked as her Noibat popped out of it's Pokeball and sat on her while Sarah wrapped an arm around him.</p><p>"Well after they saw how badly Leon beat up Raihan they didn't dare mess with him and besides they came by a couple of days ago and said they didn't want to get in the way of Leon and yourself so they decided to just be your friends," Sonia said making Sarah nod her head. "And Raihan?" Sarah asked "Well he's being Raihan," Sonia said making Sarah laugh. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah stayed with Sonia for a couple of hours until it was lunchtime and she received a message from Leon saying he wanted to have lunch with her and to meet her at Wyndon then sent her a location. "Well I gotta go Leon wants to have lunch with me," Sarah said "Ohhh a date," Sonia said making Sarah roll her eyes as she walked out of the research lab before Sonia could say anything else. </p><p>Sarah took a flying taxi to Wyndon then walked to the location that was on her Rotom phone while holding Noibat who seemed excited as he looked around at all the people and pointed at things making chirping noises. Once Sarah reached the restaurant she walked in and saw Leon sitting on a table for two in which Sarah made her way to the table and sat down. "Noi-Noibat" Noibat said happily as he reached out his little wings towards Leon who chuckled. </p><p>Sarah handed Noibat over to Leon and he held Noibat like a child while looking at Sarah who smiled at him "Your not mad" Leon asked as a waiter came up and took there drink orders then left them to look at the menu. "No, Sonia told me all about it," Sarah said as she looked through the menu and decided on a spicy curry "I'm sorry," Leon said as the waiter came back with their drinks then they ordered their food and she left. </p><p>Sarah looked at Leon and smiled weakly "It's alright Leon but from now on I want you to tell me things ok" Sarah said in which Leon nodded "Ok" Leon said as Sarah smiled "You look handsome carrying little Noibat like that" Sarah said "Ah well he is my child after all" Leon said making Sarah chuckle. Once Sarah and Leon got their food they both ate in a peaceful and comfortable silence while others watched the two and some even went as far as too take photos of them secretly. </p><p>Leon then paid for their meal and left with Sarah to Leon's house "Don't you have work today?" Sarah asked "I finished early," Leon said in which Sarah nodded as Leon unlocked the door and held it open for her as she walked in then Leon walked in after her, and locked the door behind him. "I saw the picture Raihan sent me," Leon said in which Sarah turned to face Leon with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>Leon took out his Rotom phone and showed the photo to Sarah "Oh that one" Sarah said as Leon put Noibat down gently then walked up to Sarah and held her waist "Sarah I know I fucked up on some shit but please don't leave me I'm begging you" Leon said with tears now streaming down his face. "Leon I'm not gonna leave you," Sarah said as she put her hands on either side of Leon's face. </p><p>"Promise," Leon said "I promise," Sarah said in which Leon smiled then took out his Rotom phone "Then maybe we should make this official," Leon said turning the camera of the Rotom phone on too which Sarah shifted slightly. "I don't know I just don't want your fans asking me millions of questions," Sarah said "I'll make sure you're left alone and your Pokemon will help me out as well right you guys," Leon said in which her Pokemon came out of there Pokeballs and nodded.</p><p>"Alright well, I guess," Sarah said in which Leon smiled and pulled Sarah next to her then held out his Rotom phone and looked at Sarah "Sarah" Leon called to which Sarah looked towards Leon only to be brought into a gentle kiss too which Sarah closed her eyes and kissed back as Leon took the photo. Sarah then pulled away after a couple of seconds to get some air while Leon posted the photo to Pokegram and tagged Sarah in the photo. </p><p>Leon then brought Sarah in for another kiss while Sarah wrapped her hands around Leon's neck and Leon wrapped his hands around Sarah's waist as they continued there little kissing session. Sarah then pulled away and kissed Leon's cheek and walked to the couch grabbing Noibat and sat down on the couch putting Noibat on her lap. </p><p>Leon and Sarah spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch talking, ignoring their phones while they enjoyed each other's presence "I could get used to this" Leon said making Sarah chuckle. "I could get used to this as well Leon," Sarah said making Leon chuckle while he kissed Sarah's head, "I know of something else we could do right now," Leon said as he placed his hand on Sarah's thigh. </p><p>Sarah smiled and looked at Leon "Such a pervert Lee" Sarah said as she climbed into Leon's lap "I just want to please my girlfriend" Leon said making Sarah giggle "Well your gonna have to work for it" Sarah said with a mischievous smirk. "Look who the pervert is now, love," Leon said making Sarah smile as she moved forward and captured their lips in a passionate kiss. </p><p>Leon's phone then started ringing making Leon sigh as he looked at it "Who is it?" Sarah said "It's Oleana, Rose's assistant," Leon said as he answered the phone "Hello," Leon said as Sarah smirked and moved towards Leon's neck. Sarah began kissing Leon's neck while she moved her hands down to Leon's hard on while Leon spoke to Oleana. </p><p>Leon listened to Oleana while trying to keep himself from moaning as Sarah continued what she was doing as she removed Leon's short exposing his erection then looked at Leon and smiled. Sarah then got off of Leon and removed her shorts took which Leon grabbed Sarah and pulled her back onto him then lined himself up with Sarah's entrance.</p><p>Leon then slowly and gently pushed her down as he entered her than she began to move up and down while Leon bit back the moan that threatened to escape his mouth while Sarah picked up the pace and Leon bit into Sarah's shoulder trying to hold back the moan while Oleana kept talking to Leon. "Leon" Sarah whispered into Leon's ear "Shit," Leon said then covered his mouth. </p><p>"What was that?" Oleana said "Uh...n-nothing just dropped s-something," Leon said as he held onto Sarah's waist with his free hand "Very well anyway the Chairman needs to speak to you about something, don't keep him waiting," Oleana said "Sure thing," Leon said as he began to move in sync with Sarah. Oleana then hung up the phone and Leon was able to let out the moan he'd been keeping from escaping his mouth.</p><p>"Leon," Sarah said "Me too," Leon said already knowing what Sarah was gonna say next as he held Sarah's waist once she released and Leon followed soon after "You're a naughty girl Sarah," Leon said making Sarah chuckle. "You know I didn't wear a condom right?" Leon said "Are you uncomfortable with that" Sarah asked, "No are you?" Leon asked "No" Sarah replied in which Leon nodded. </p><p>Sarah stood at the door as she watched Leon leave then closed it once he was gone and sat down on the couch to which her Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs and Noibat went and laid down on Sarah's lap while her other Pokemon laid around her and Sarah slowly fell asleep. Sarah was awoken a couple of hours later by a distressed knock at the door. </p><p>Sarah got up and walked towards the door and opened it to see Hop, Marnie, and Piers standing at the other side of the door "What's wrong?" Sarah asked, "Have you seen Lee anywhere?" Hop asked "Yeah he was here a couple of hours ago he said the chairman needed to speak to him why?" Sarah asked looking at the trio. "We can't find him anywhere," Piers said making Sarah's heart drop. </p><p>"We gotta check the tower then," Marnie said in which Hop nodded and they both ran in the direction of the tower "Why do I gotta get dragged into this shit," Piers said making Sarah chuckle. Sarah grabbed her bag and returned her Pokemon then walked out locking the door "Looks like you need help" Sarah said in which Piers nodded. </p><p>Sarah and Piers both went to catch up with Marnie and Hop who were waiting at the train station "We can't get passed the goons" Marnie said "Leave it to me" Piers said as he walked to the center of the train station and took out a microphone and began singing causing a crowd of people to run towards them pushing the goons out of the way "GO" Piers yelled at the three in which they all ran to the train station and got into the train. </p><p>Once they arrived at Rose tower they got blocked off by five goons in which Hop and Marnie stepped back "I'll take care of them you go on ahead" Sarah said as she released Ninetales, Haxorus, and Arcanine while the goons released Bisharps. Marnie and Hop both ran towards the tower while Sarah fought the goons and Piers came to her aid "Thanks" Sarah said "No problem Lil sis" Piers said making Sarah roll her eyes.</p><p>"Please were the same age," Sarah said walking towards the tower as Piers chuckled, "True" Piers said as they walked into the tower only to see Hop, Marnie, and Leon stepping out of the elevator. "Come on you lot let's get some dinner" Leon said as he wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and they all walked out of the tower and towards a restaurant that Leon said was delicious. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah walked back to Leon's condo after they all had dinner "So you were also looking for me" Leon asked "Yeah" Sarah said looking at Leon who smiled "I love you Sarah" Leon said "I love you too Leon" Sarah said making Leon smile. Leon and Sarah walked into their condo as Leon closed the door behind him and locked it while Sarah walked up the stairs and into her room "Sleep with me" Leon said "I gotta shower first silly" Sarah said in which Leon nodded.</p><p>Sarah took a quick shower then got dressed into her comfortable clothes and made her way to Leon's room to see he was already in bed waiting for Sarah in which she smiled and climbed into bed while Leon faced her and placed an arm over her and pulled her close to him while Sarah got comfortable. "Goodnight Sarah" Leon said "Goodnight Leon," Sarah said as she slowly fell asleep with Leon following close behind.</p><p> Sarah was awoken the next morning by Leon who was peppering kisses all over her "Leon" Sarah said in her morning voice with a smile on her face "Damn, don't do that Sarah unless you want me to take you here and now" Leon said as Sarah shifted to face Leon "I'm not wearing shorts" Sarah said "You cheeky little thing" Leon said "And you need to stop being distracted and get ready today is the finals" Sarah said making Leon smirk. </p><p>Leon got on top of Sarah who looked at him with a smile "You look gorgeous love" Leon said as he removed Sarah's underwear "Thanks Lee but you should hurry or you'll be running late" Sarah said "What you think I'm too slow for morning sex" Leon said "No but your sense of directions is ridiculous" Sarah said "But I managed to find my way into your pants did I not" Leon said entering Sarah. </p><p>"Fair enough but you can't make your way around Wyndon," Sarah said in which Leon smirked "I've got you," Leon said then began pounding into Sarah while kissing her as Sarah wrapped her hands around Leon's neck. Sarah was first to release then Leon "Not bad champion," Sarah said, "Told you," Leon said as he got up "Now go get dressed beautiful" Leon said making Sarah raise her eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"You're going with me," Leon said in which Sarah nodded and went to get dressed, Leon and Sarah made their way to the Stadium while holding hands as Leon made his way through the crowd holding onto Sarah's hand tightly so he didn't lose her in the crowd. Once they made it into the stadium Leon led Sarah to where they could view the whole battle "I'll be back love" Leon said and kissed Sarah then went out the door only to appear in the stadium. </p><p>Leon spoke for a few seconds then told the gym leaders to let the finals began and walked out of the stadium and came back up to where he left Sarah "Nice speak champ" Sarah said as Leon walked to Sarah and held her waist pulling her closer. "Isn't that Bede?" Sarah said as Leon looked out the window "Sure is" Leon said as Bede spoke and the announcer looked at Leon and Sarah "Let him battle" Leon said in which the announcer nodded and spoke through the mic. </p><p>The battle between Victor and Bede was intense and Victor came out as the winner "Not bad" Sarah said "Mhmm" Leon said "By the way you never told me they were starting their gym challenge" Sarah said "Sorry" Leon said rubbing the back of his neck. Sarah chuckled and looked at Leon "It's ok" Sarah said and kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>Sarah watched as Victor beat every gym leader including Raihan "Good luck" Sarah said "Thank you love" Leon said giving Sarah a quick kiss and went out of the stadium. Sarah watched the two with a smile as they got ready to battle when Rose's face appeared on the screen and began talking about something then a red beam erupted from the ground of the stadium as Leon kept his balance.</p><p>Sarah ran out of the room she was in and towards where Leon and Victor were at "Are you two ok" Sarah asked once she stood in front of them "I'm alright love I need to stop Rose stay with the kids" Leon said then kissed Sarah and left leaving her with Victor and Hop. "Sarah come with us," Hop said grabbing her hand as Victor ran to the dressing room and got dressed into his original clothes then left with Hop and Sarah. </p><p>Sarah ran with the boys to a flying taxi and got on then looked at the two boys "Ok where are we going" Sarah asked the two boys "To get the sword and shield from the Slumbering Wield" Victor replied while Sarah nodded. Once they arrived at Wedgehurst all three of them got off of the flying taxi and ran towards the Slumbering Wield. </p><p>Sarah and the boys went all the way to a clearing where a rusted sword and shield were sitting on a pedestal in which Hop grabbed the Sword while Victor grabbed the Shield then they made their way out of the Slumbering Wield and towards Hammerlocke. After Victor and Hop spoke to Raihan they both dragged Sarah to the door that led to the roof of Hammerlocke stadium.</p><p>They then made their way into the building only to see Rose in which Victor battled him and won the battle then they made their way to the top of the roof where Leon was with the pokemon known Eternatus. "Stay back I'll show you three a champion catch," Leon said as he threw a Pokeball at Eternatus while they all watched the Pokeball as Leon held out his hand in a defensive posture then looked at Charizard who nodded. </p><p>Charizard then flew back and covered the three that were behind Leon as the Pokeball broke in two and Leon was on the floor while Eternatus roared "I'll battle it Sarah get Leon to safety" Victor said in which Sarah nodded. Victor began battling Eternatus while Sarah and Charizard got Leon out of the way "I failed you" Leon said "What are you talking about Leon" Sarah said "I failed you" Leon said then passed out. </p><p>Sarah looked at Charizard who nodded and picked up Leon as Eternatus dynamaxed and Sarah's mouth hung up "Holy Arceus" Sarah said as Victor and Hop teamed up to battle it but its moves didn't affect it "Use the sword and shield you two found" Sarah said in which they both nodded. They held up the sword and shield and a couple of minutes later two Pokemon appeared and absorbed the sword and shield.</p><p>Hop and Victor battled alongside the two Pokemon and Victor was able to catch Eternatus "You two ok" Sarah said "Yeah" They both replied "Ok I'm taking Leon to the hospital" Sarah said in which both boys nodded. Sarah looked at Leon and frowned <em>"Come on Lee you've been asleep for four days now please wake up" </em>Sarah thought as she put her hand on her stomach and held the pregnancy test and the envelope containing the photo as she recalled what happened two days ago. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sarah threw up into the toilet while Sonia held her hair and Nessa rubbed her back until she stopped "Sarah I know this is none of my business but have you and Leon been sexually active" Sonia asked, "Yeah why?" Sarah said, "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Sonia said "No" Sarah replied in which Nessa frowned along with Sonia. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sonia went to her purse and took out a pregnancy test "Here" Sonia said "Where did you-" "Don't worry about it just take the test" Sonia said sternly "Ok Jeez" Sarah said then shooed the two girls out of the bathroom. Sarah then took the test and let the girls back in as she waited for the results to show while Sarah bit her lip. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>After a couple of minutes, Sarah looked at the test and put her hand on her mouth as tears escaped her eyes "What does it show?" Sonia asked come up next to her along with Nessa who's eyes went wide. "She's pregnant" Nessa said "Yeah we see that" Sonia said as Sarah stared at the test "It might be false" Sarah said "Only one way to find out" Nessa said then grabbed the test and dragged Sarah out the door with Sonia following close behind. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nessa led Sarah to the hospital and told them what was going on and that they would like to know if it was true in which they led them to a room with a monitor then a couple of seconds later a doctor came in and told Sarah to lift her shirt up and pull her pants down slightly in which she obelyed then the doctor grabbed the wand that was next to the monitor and placed the wand on her abdomen. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You see that little blob right there" The doctor said "Yes" Sarah replied "That's your baby" The doctor said in which Sarah smiled slightly "Could I get a photo of this?" Sarah asked the doctor "Of course" the doctor said as she removed the wand from her and went to get the photo while Sonia and Nessa helped Sarah clean up then get up from the bed. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I wonder how Leon would react to this" Sarah said as Sonia smiled "I'm sure he'll be happy" Sonia said "Thrilled he'll definteily be thrilled to know he's gonna be a dad" Nessa said making Sarah smile. The doctor came back in and gave Sarah a small envelope containing the photo then they said goodbye to the doctor and Sarah went to Leon's room and stayed there for the rest of the day. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sarah snapped out of her daydream when she heard Leon groan and use his hand to cover his face "Leon" Sarah said putting the stuff on the chair next to her where her bag was at "Hey beautiful" Leon said in which Sarah smiled. Sarah let the tears fall from her eyes too which Leon used his thumb to wipe them away "Hey now no crying" Leon said as Sarah leaned in and kissed Leon too which he returned the kiss. </p><p>Sarah then pulled away from the kiss and looked away from Leon "Love what's wrong" Leon asked slowly sitting up and reaching out to grab Sarah's hand in which she pulled away. "Sarah, love what's going on are you angry with me" Leon asked "No I just-," Sarah cut herself off and closed her eyes "Sarah what the fuck is going on" Leon asked in which Sarah bit her lip. </p><p>"Leon do you want to be a father" Sarah asked finally looking at Leon who sat their confused "Of course I do love" Leon said in which Sarah turned and grabbbed the two items that were sitting on the chair and handed them to Leon. Leon took the items and looked at the pregnancy test then opened the envelope and took out the photo "Your pregnant" Leon said happily. </p><p>Sarah nodded and Leon motioned for her to come closer to him "Sarah did you thing I didn't want to be a dad" Leon said in which Sarah nodded making Leon chuckle. "Love I would be an idiot if I didn't want a child," Leon said making Sarah chuckle. "Let's just hope that the little one doesn't have your sense of direction," Sarah said making Leon and herself laugh. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>nine months later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sarah sat was on the hospital bed as Nessa held her hand and looked towards Kabu "Where in Arceus is Leon Sarah can't keep holding the baby in she needs to start pushing" Nessa asked "I am uncertain" Kabu said "Then go look for him please" Nessa said pleading with Kabu who nodded and ran out of the hospital. Sarah squeezed Nessa's hand while trying to not push and wait for Leon to arrive "Sarah" Leon said running up to them with Kabu and Piers in tow. </p><p>Nessa left the room leaving Sarah and Leon alone to have their moment with their baby "Are you ready to push ma'am" the nurse said in which Sarah nodded and began pushing while Leon held onto Sarah's hand and had his other hand on her head. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy," the doctor said then asked Leon if he would like to do the honors of cutting the umbilical cord in which he did so then went back to Sarah while watching the doctor's handle his son. </p><p>Sarah was now holding their son while Leon looked at him with a smile "He looks like you" Sarah said "Sure does" Leon said as he smiled at the little boy "He's also got your hair color" Sarah said looking at the small strands of purple hair "Yeah he does" Leon said in which the baby shifted and opened his eyes to look at Leon and Sarah "He's got your eyes" Leon said in which Sarah smiled. </p><p>Leon's parents then came into the room quietly and looked at the baby in Sarah's hands "he looks handsome" Leon's mom said "Indeed" Leon's dad said as they watched their son who was the happiest they'd ever seen him and smiled. They then left and let Piers and Marnie come in to look at the baby for a little bit then left letting Nessa, Sonia, and Kabu walk into the room. </p><p>"Aww he's so cute" Sonia whispered looking at the baby in Sarah's arms while he stirred slightly "He's got Leon's face and hair color," Nessa said "Does he have any of Sarah's qualities," Sonia said "He's got her eyes," Leon said "And hopefully Sarah's sense of directions instead of yours," Nessa said making Sonia chuckle.</p><p>Sarah stayed in the hospital for a couple of days unaware of the fact that Leon had bought a house in the Wyndon and was planning on surprising her with it "Leon did you grab everything" Sarah asked looking at Leon "Yes love" Leon said kissing Sarah on the head as they made their way out of the hospital. Leon led Sarah to their new house and covered her eyes once they were getting close "Uh...Leon can't see" Sarah said "I know I got a surprise for you," Leon said as he stopped walking.</p><p>Leon then uncovered Sarah's eyes and Sarah immediately covered her mouth "You didn't" Sarah said looking at Leon "Sure did" Leon said taking out the house keys in which Sarah kissed his cheek. Sarah walked into the house and looked around "You like it" Leon asked placing the carrier where the baby was in on the floor "It looks beautiful" Sarah said making Leon smile as Sarah looked away from Leon and towards the sliding door.</p><p>"Is the backyard fen-" Sarah stopped mid-sentence when she turned to face Leon and saw him kneeling with a Pokeball facing Sarah and a ring inside it "Sarah I choose you," Leon said in which Sarah let the tears fall "I choose you to Leon," Sarah said in which Leon got up and placed the ring on Sarah's finger then picked her up and spun her around while Sarah giggled then Leon put her down and picked up Silas then grabbed Sarah and pulled her close to him "We're gonna make lots of memories here," Leon said in which Sarah agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>